Chrysalis
by PinkRangerV
Summary: Even in her new home, Tenaya must face the past. Set after 'Alone'.


A\N: This is not gonna follow canon. At all. But enjoy!

* * *

K is typing.

The quick rhythm, _tap-tap tap tap-tap tap tap-tap_, almost sends her to sleep, would send her to sleep, but her instincts still remember the world outside, being alone, where sleep is dangerous. So Tenaya watches. Just watches.

Dillon isn't nearby. The Rangers are arguing, mostly about her. She had planned on leaving, come daybreak, but Dillon had led her downstairs, ignoring her protests, and quite calmly told the Rangers that she was staying.

They hadn't understood. Not until, her voice softened by the return of the blank, empty feeling, Tenaya explained that Venjix had tried to kill her.

They would let her stay. But they would also argue. So Tenaya watches K.

"Why are you watching me?"

Tenaya frowns. She'd almost forgotten that K was there. "I wanted to watch the battle." She explains.

It's true. The screens show the Rangers battling Kylobite, and winning, but Tenaya's gaze drifts away whenever she lets it.

Kylobite frightens her now.

_--Pushed to the ground, staring up at the new favorite of Venjix, hearing the robot leader laugh as Kylobite kicks in her ribs--_

K studies her almost compassionately, and for a second Tenaya is terrified that the child can read everything that has happened, written on her face. But K turns away.

"You're afraid of me." K notes.

"Not of you." Tenaya says honestly. She tries not to glance at the screen, where Kylobite is fighting, but K notices anyway.

"He can't get to you here." K says, reaching over and shutting off the screens. "And you don't need to see that."

Tenaya considers, then nods. "I'm going to go...I don't know. Watch TV."

K laughs slightly. "I wouldn't. Try a disc, the movies Dillon likes are probably the same ones you will. Lots of cars and villains."

"Thanks."

Tenaya wanders to the 'living room', not bothering with the disc. She just shuts her eyes and tries to sleep. She isn't badly injured, but she wants an escape, and sleep has yet to provide her with dreams. So she sleeps.

She drifts silently off into a quiet, dark world, where she is nothing more than a soul, but slowly she realizes something is waking her. Probably Dillon. She returns, yawning.

Kylobite stares down at her.

Instantly she flips off the couch, landing at a distance that doesn't feel safe enough, because there is nowhere too far away from Kylobite, but allows her to avoid the blow that would have taken off her head. Kylobite studies her.

She gathers power to her blaster. "Back off." She snarls.

Kylobite laughs. "Now, now. Little girls shouldn't play with such toys."

A flash of the old Tenaya returns, and she draws on it with all the desperation she has. She fires.

When the smoke clears, Kylobite is still there.

"As I said." He repeats. "Just a toy."

"Go to hell." Tenaya snarls, then leaps at him, because if nothing else she is a finely-honed weapon. Kylobite actually stumbles back from her attacks, and to her surprise he backs away.

She drops into a cautious stance, unwilling to retreat and lose the ground she's gained, but unwilling to go forward and fight him.

"There's no one to save you, _Tenaya_." Kylobite taunts.

"I'm not the one who's gonna need saving!" Tenaya snarls, and she snatches up a pool cue, snapping it in half and using the halves to stab at Kylobite. One pierces his arm and the other misses, and Tenaya kicks, driving the spike in his arm deeper.

Kylobite roars in anger. He does not feel pain, but Tenaya knows that drawing first blood is something _he_ planned to do. She smirks. "Losing your edge, Kylobite? Or can't you do anything but beat up people who are already down?"

He chuckles.

Tenaya doesn't expect that. She watches warily as he turns his head, looking at her.

"No, Tenaya. I _enjoy_ that."

Suddenly he tears the cue from his arm, and Tenaya can almost see a smile on his face as he advances. "You are pathetic." He snarls. "I helped create you, Tenaya. I can do whatever I want to you, because _you_," He stabs at her with the cue, "Are _mine_!"

Tenaya's back hits the wall. She is trapped. She knows it.

And Kylobite knows it too.

A small gasp breaks into the fight. Kylobite turns, and Tenaya sees K, small and vulnerable and utterly helpless.

Kylobite turns and stalks up to the child.

Suddenly Tenaya strikes, a terrifying war cry leaving her lips as she pulls the cue from Kylobite's grasp and stabs his head with it. He topples, and K stares, wide eyed, as Tenaya forces herself to still before she loses control completely.

And then she realizes that Kylobite is dead.

A primal, raw relief surges through her, and she straightens. "You all right, K?" She asks the girl behind her.

K doesn't reply.

Tenaya turns. K is staring, just staring, and Tenaya sighs, the blank feeling beginning to retreat. It's not the retreat of the night before, it's truly leaving, and Tenaya has a feeling she will wish for it back soon. But she steers K to Dillon's room and tells her to stay put, carefully hugging her before turning and walking to the living room.

The Rangers are already there.

"He tried to kill K." Tenaya explains. "She's all right."

Dillon charges up to her. "Are you okay?" He demands, demorphing and pulling her into a hug.

This time, she doesn't lie.

"I'll be fine."


End file.
